


Ten Seconds

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Reader counts the seconds…





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Dean had invaded my brain and I needed to get him out! Stop with the charades, Dean! So, have a little Dean for your reading pleasure. Feedback is appreciated. : )

_One-Mississippi._  He saunters towards me, a smirk on his face and dark determination in his eyes. **  
**

_Two-Mississippi._  His hands land on my hips and my heart begins to race.

_Three-Mississippi._  I jump slightly at his touch and brace my palms against his broad chest.

_Four-Mississippi._  He’s looking down at me, predatorily, a sparkle in his eye.

_Five-Mississippi._  My breath catches in my throat as he slightly sways, his arms moving around my waist to my back.

_Six-Mississippi._  He squeezes me tight against him and I let out a sharp breath. He tilts his head and his lips meet mine.

_Seven-Mississippi._ His lips are so soft, moving so gently against my own.

_Eight-Mississippi_. I involuntarily moan and sigh. His hands slide up to cup my face as he deepens the kiss.

_Nine-Mississippi._  My hands grip his as he holds my face, his fingers tangled in my hair. His tongue swipes and teases at my lips and tongue, retreating far too soon.

_Ten-Mississippi._  He pulls his lips from mine slowly. My lips are tingling, my knees weak, my brain hasn’t caught up, and I forgot to open my eyes.

“Told ya,” Dean spoke softly, his breath fanning over my face. “I can make you putty in my hands in ten seconds or less if I really wanted to.”

“Mmhmm.” I hummed in agreement, unable to speak, and barely able to stand.


End file.
